call_of_mini_infinityfandomcom-20200222-history
Talents
Talents are passive buffs that work when points are invested into them. Points are earned by purchase with tCrystals or upon level up. Each talent needs 5 points to be maxed. Points Improve the Player's Stability, Speed, Power And HP in-game. At first, only one first row of four different talents will be unlocked to be upgraded, with the maxing of 1 talent, using 5 talent points. The next row and the one after that will be unlocked with at least one talent maxed. All the players talents can be reset by paying 10 tcrystals and after that the player will get all his talent points back, to be reused. Shields Up This increases your maximum shield. It does not show anywhere what is your total shield from buffs and your armor. This is recommended. "Increases your shield HP" up to 20%. Levels 1-5= +4%, +8%, +12%, +16%, +20% Long Mags This increases your maximum ammo. This is effectively paired with weapons with little ammo like snipers for maximum effectivity. This is not a priority. "Increases magazine capacity" up to 25%. Levels 1-5= +5%, +10%, +15%, +20%, +25% Retinal Implants This increases your critical hit chance. Combine this with snipers or pistols to effectively take out opponents. This is not a priority. "Increases critical hit chance" up to 10%. Levels 1-5= 2%, 4%, 6%, 8% 10% Killer Instinct This increases your movement speed and effectively combines with the Heavy Battlesuit for extra speed. This is highly recommended, as the speed helps you reach conflicts faster, escape and be harder to hit. "Kills increase your movement speed" up to 25%. Levels 1-5= 5%, 10%, 15%, 20%, 25% Turbocharge This is good with suits like the training suit that cripple shield regeneration time. "Increases shield regeneration speed" up to 20%. Levels 1-5= 4%,8%,12%,16%,20% Deathblow This is good especially when you have a high critical hit chance. "Increases critical hit damage" up to 50%. Levels 1-5= +10%, +20%, +30%, +40%, +50% Reaper This is essential to survive near death attacks. "Kills restore your HP" up to 50 HP per kill recovered. Levels 1-5= +10, +20, +30, +40, +50 Reloaded This is good to counteract the heavy battlesuit's weakness. This is a priority. "Increases reload speed" up to 30%. Levels 1-5= 5%, 10%, 15%, 20%, 30% Master Blaster This, combined with level 5-6 grenades can be lethal, being able to throw grenades every 3 or so seconds. This is a high priority if you use grenades. "Increases grenade blast damage and reduces grenade cooldown" Damage increases up to 75%. Cooldown decreases up to 5 seconds. Levels 1-5 (damage/cooldown)= +15%/-1 ,+30%/-2 ,+45%/-3 ,+60%/-4 ,+75%/-5 Missile Turrets Effective to provide extra irritation to sentry turrets "Your turrets can launch missiles" Missiles are launched every X seconds.Missile Launching time decreases upon Upgrading. Levels 1-5 (seconds)= 8 Seconds, 7 Seconds, 6 Seconds, 5 Seconds, 4 Seconds Unbreakable Essential to provide a good protection "Increases damage absorbed by EM Force Field" up to 100%. Levels 1-5= +20%, +40%, +60%, +80%, +100% Pistolero Used with pistol and Sentinel Blaster. Recommended especially when using high level pistols "When using pistols,gain a chance to fire multiple bullets per shot without consuming more ammo",chance increases up to 40%. Level 1-5= +8%, +16%, +24%, +32%, +40% Category:Game Information